


Told You So

by summerroad7



Series: Sweet Heart Sweet Light [4]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: “I’m going with the ‘forever a secret’ plan.” Said Miles. “Can’t lose him over some stupid crush of mine.”





	Told You So

Told You So

Miles caught Alex on the way to the library. There were still a few minutes before his own class started. “Hey Al! Why didn’t you show up at Alexa’s party on Saturday? You told me you’d go.” He patted Alex on the shoulder as a replacement of a greeting, keeping his voice down. Alex smiled at him nervously, a bit caught off guard. He ruffled his hair and Miles was glad that he just run across the whole campus to catch him, therefore a good reason for blushing foolishly.

“I’m probably wrong on this, Miles.” Said Alex rather slowly, which was typical of him when he’s not so sure about himself. “It’s just I feel like Alexa might be… into me, you know?”

He laughed awkwardly while Miles stared at him with mouth hanging wide open like a dead goldfish.

Miles yelped in a faked funny tone. A vague disappointment and relief crossing his mind at the same time. “So what, you decided to keep a distance because you finally realized, after a decade, that maybe she likes you?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’ve only known Alexa for like 5 years. But yeah, that’s exactly what I’m trying to…look, she’s one of my closest friends. I don’t want things to be weird. Besides, I’m pretty sure this thing is new and very sudden—”

“Oh come on, Alex. Get it together! Come to the next one okay? It’s only weird if you don’t show your pretty face.” Miles forced out a grin, shoving him forward towards the front door of the library. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell a word.”

“See you at rehearsal room 1505, the usual time, alright?” Alex waved at him, turning away.

The second he’s inside the building, Miles dropped his happy face.

+

“So the good news is that Al is not into you.” Miles earned himself a slap on the back, which he probably deserved. After all, Alexa was the one that offered to help him. “The bad news, now we know what he’d do if he finds out one of his best mates has the hots for him.”

“Ew! I thought you are madly in love with our Al and is going to marry him for good, Miles.” Alexa mocked him mercilessly, sitting down on the table. Eventually, she took pity on a very upset Miles and gave him a cup of fresh orange juice in replacement for his 3-in-the-afternoon beer. 

“Look, at least it proves that Alex can easily tell if something changes. Not that I ever doubted. He always keeps a track on everything around him. Furtively.”

Miles poked at his glass. “Stop it, you make him sound like a weirdo.”

Alexa shrugged. “Fine. Let’s not go with the ‘100 hints of true love’ plan then. You can just go ahead and tell him.”

“What? No! Did you not hear me clearly? I’m going with the ‘forever a secret’ plan, which I just came up with on the way here.” Miles gave up on the orange juice and reached for his second can of beer. “I know I know, Alexa. I’m sorry I back out so easily. But I can’t lose him over some stupid crush of mine. He’s my best mate.”

“A stupid crush usually doesn’t last that long, Miles.” Alexa waited a while. When she got no reply, she went on leaving. “But trust me on this, your plan sucks.”

This time he just pretended to be deaf.

+

Alex came into the rehearsal room and there was Alexa, chatting with Matt at the back. They became silent the moment he pushed open the door, both looking at him on full alert. 

He groaned silently, pretending to be joyful when she went up to him. However, unlike what kept happening in the last few weeks (she tried to pull him into an unnecessarily long hug every time they saw each other), Alexa just smiled at him and asked about the new songs he was writing. 

Whatever the thing was between them, it seemed over right now. Just as SUDDEN as it started. Alex casted a suspicious glance at her. “What were you talking before I came in?” He asked warily. “What day is today? It’s in the middle of May, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re such a genius!” An arm was swung onto his shoulder, followed by Jamie’s head. He was smirking too. “Relax mate. Alexa was just asking us if we could play at her friend’s birthday party next week.”

Alex looked at Nick, who was the last one to arrive. “No prank during the exam season, remember?” Nick confirmed. 

“Okay ok, my bad. Thanks for asking, Alexa. We’re up to it.” Alex cracked when Jamie started to pull at his hair. “Go away, Cookie!”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but me and Jamie have plans on that day.” Nick added when Alex frowned in confusion. “We have a class.”

“Oh that! I remembered.” Last month when they played at a local bar, one of the regular clients was there, shouting and clapping through the whole performance. Turned out he used to teach guitar at uni. They had a chat with him, ending with a free, casual class booked for Nick and Jamie. The only thing the guy asked was an invitation to their next show at the bar. “I thought you guys were just joking.”

“We were, but not anymore.” Jamie blinked mysteriously. “I think it’s very important for us to go.”

Alex turned around, still puzzled. To his surprise, Alexa was laughing together with Jamie, showing no sign of disappointment. “Sorry, Alexa. I think you may ask the guy that’s one grade below—”

“No, my friend here specifically asked for you to play.” Alexa gave him a wink, gesturing him to move their conversation to the corridor. 

Alex followed her outside. “What?” He rubbed at his chin. This should better not be what he’s expecting, because he really liked Alexa dearly. Like a little sister. “Sorry Alexa, I—”

“I want you to play with Miles on the party.”

“What?” Alex gasped. He never expected to hear this. “How’d you know?”

“I saw you two doing rehearsal last month. Left something in my locker so I came back...anyway, I heard you guys playing. It’s pretty damn good.” 

Alex chuckled at her compliments, saying nothing. Alexa just pointed at the door. “You haven’t told the guys you’re dumping them for Miles?”

“We’re just having fun, okay? It’s not a big deal.” Alex couldn’t help but blush slightly at her word choice. “It’s not a secret affair or something. I just haven’t found the chance to bring it up.”

“Well then, here’s the perfect one I just created for you.” Alexa winked again. Somehow Alex had a feeling that she knew something he didn’t know. “Talk to Miles and give me a reply ASAP, okay?”

+

Miles was only “the new kid in town” for two weeks before he became one of Alex’s best friends. 

Matt was strangely happy about Alex finding himself a new best mate, although he did try to scare Miles off the first time when Alex randomly and boldly decided to bring Miles to their rehearsal. Once he figured out there’s no “evil intention” from Miles’ side, Matt was quickly to jump on the friendship train (Alex found Matt acting too much like a proud mother hen sometimes, a habit he had developed since they were as tall as a dining table).

If asking Alex, he’d say Miles charmed all the monkeys with shared passion for music and his weird sense of humor. The latter might even work too well on Alex: He was always a giggling mess around Miles. 

Alex only found out that Miles played guitar as well when he came to his dorm for tea, which was about one month after they first bumped into each other in the corridor during induction week. 

“Well, we met outside a music classroom, Al.” Miles grinned like a squirrel from a cartoon when Alex seemed to be surprised that he had two guitars beside the bed. “I thought you knew!”

He didn’t. It should then be a straight up warning sign for Alex, since he usually noticed everything around himself. Somehow when Miles flashed a smile at him and introduced himself, Alex managed to ignore where they were. 

However, he kept neglecting small details like that: Alex Turner was usually a slow-cooker type when it came to any sort of relationships; Alex Turner never brought people to his band rehearsal unless they were super close to him; Alex Turner rarely shared unfinished ideas with others when writing songs—

When he came around, he was already spending one afternoon after another in Miles’ dorm, listening to Scott Walker, writing one tune after another. Together. During the few days when Miles came back to Liverpool for Christmas, they were always on the phone until one of their mothers couldn’t bare the ridiculously long calls anymore. 

The new semester began. Miles and Alex became inseparable. Miles came to the rehearsal room all the time now, sometimes even jamming with the band. Alexa once complained that they were too annoying on parties and pub nights because they always ended up murmuring into each other’s ears at some corner, laughing like two 10 years old. 

Miles made a strange noise when she said that, almost sounded like he was choking on a marshmallow. 

“We talk dark twisted things quietly so nobody gets scared or hurt.” Miles mimicked the voice of Donald Duck and soon he was arguing with Alexa about whether it’s an evil duck. By the end of the conversation Alex was on the floor with tears in his eyes. Miles kneeled beside him and coldly began to tickle him. Alex never laughed so much on a single day in his entire life. 

When Miles took his hand to pull him off the ground, Alex just came to realize he was in deep. 

Too late for him to go backwards now.

If lately Alex was not so busy trying to act normal and chilled in front of his new best friend who happened to steal his heart without effort, he’d know Miles had been keeping secrets from him as well. 

+

“So that’s why you’re missing so many football games lately.” Jamie asked. He was the only one that seemed genuinely surprised, which led Alex to believe he was just putting on an act so that Alex wouldn’t look too dumb here. 

Matt banged the drums loudly, laughing from ear to early. “You should go! I’d like to see you guys playing.” 

“We were joking that you two should just form a band instead of writing ideas down on your math notebook, considering that’s all you do during the breaks when Miles is here.” Nick said. 

Alex went blank and grinned, putting his hands over his head. “Just to clear things up, it’s Miles notebook, not mine!”

“You two probably shared brain cells so doesn’t matter whose notebook that is.” Jamie gave up completely on his pretending-to-be-surprised project. “What about you guys doing a rehearsal in here tomorrow?”

Alex nodded. “I’ll ask Miles when we’re done.”

Miles agreed to play, although he didn’t seem to be excited at all. Alex was surprised that Miles seemed to be board line reluctant. He knew Miles had always wanted to be on stage.

“What’s wrong?” Alex added. “We don’t have to go if you have plans.”

“No, Al. I’d love to come and play.” Miles rushed out the words, fidgeting on his chair. Another thing that’s unlike him. He was bad at hiding emotions and Alex could tell he was upset. 

He immediately became worried. “Are you alright? Miles, you can talk to me if you want to.”

“Nothing, Al. It’s just— I had a long day and me head hurts.” Miles rubbed his eyes tiredly. Alex was even more concerned when Miles declined his offer to walk him back (Miles was sick last winter before Christmas and Alex found out Miles was super clingy when feeling unwell. He couldn’t help but find it adorable as hell).

“You sure you don’t need me to—“

“It’s okay Al. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?” Miles grabbed at his hand briefly. 

His fingers moved away a few seconds faster than usual. 

Immediately, Alex felt the day was gloomier after Miles walked out of his sight. 

+

Alexa never would believe someone could be this daft if she was not actually befriended with those two dorks.

“I did it to help you out, of course.” She told Miles when he came to her flat, anxious and worried for no reason. “I really like the music, actually. And humor me, Miles, you really think it’s completely normal that Al wrote all those songs about pining and unfulfilled desires with you if he didn’t at least want to shag you?”

Miles walked circles in her kitchen. “Hey, I thought he was pining for you!”

“Apparently not, I even tested the theory for you.” Alexa glared at him playfully. “Still can’t believe you acted so funky around me in the first few months just because you thought Al liked me.”

It was hard to embarrass Miles like this and Alexa was not wasting her chance to make him look like a fluffy tomato. 

Alexa only cracked the puzzle last month when she accidentally caught them playing together. Alex was looking at the notes while singing the song. It was clearly a new one and he needed to read the words. One single glance at the way Miles was looking at him, she immediately knew why Miles always found a thousand excuses to leave the room if there were only them three in there.

Jealousy, which unfortunately aimed at the wrong direction

“I don’t even know if he’s into blocks.” 

“Probably not before you knocked his heterosexuality off to the ground together with that pile of books. Come on, Miles! If it’s Alex who’s playing the shy insecure snail, I swear I’ll only laugh at him twice. But you? You flirt with the bartender Liz and she’s older than my grandma.”

“I never flirt with Liz! She just likes me.” Miles gave her a dry smile before leaning heavily on the wall. “You’re right. I need to talk to him.”

“50 pounds on he loves you to death. Miles, I know Al enough to know that he’s obsessed with you right now.” That was a risk to take, because it was always hard to read Alex’s mind. Especially on those type of things. But still, she’s about 100% sure. 

Miles groaned loudly. “Great. Please don’t make it sound any weirder.” 

There came a knock on the door.

Alexa was busy with making tea, so she just let Miles get the door. However, a familiar voice yelped and when she turned around, a stunned, clearly hurt Alex Turner was at the door.

“You said you needed to head back and rest.” Alex said in a flat tone. Bingo! Alexa clapped silently in her head as Alex didn’t even remember to say hello and goodbye before leaving. The polite, sweet Alex who helped her with the dishes whenever he came here for tea and dinner. This certainly never happened before.

When Miles followed him out without even closing the door, Alexa just knew she couldn’t be more right about the end of this hopeless romantic story. 

+

“...Al, Alex, wait!” Miles finally caught up with him at the entrance of the garden. Alex walked in silently, struggling to get Miles’ hands off his arm. 

He was holding a plastic bag in his other hand. “I thought you were at home and I brought you painkillers.” Alex halted abruptly, throwing the bag to Miles’ chest. “Yours run out last week when I was there. So I figured... just in case.”

Miles couldn’t find his tongue. 

“You didn’t answer the door.” Alex let out a humorless laugh. “I was going to leave them at Alexa’s. You live in the same building and I thought she could give it to you later.”

It was stupid of him to ask, but Miles couldn’t help himself. “Why are you telling me this?”

Alex looked at him in the eyes. Slowly his calm expression cracked and Alex lowered his head. “I don’t know. I... I’m sorry. You can go back now. Next time just don’t lie about your health, Miles. “

His voice was unsteady when adding the last one. “I was wondering why you suddenly asked about me and Alexa. Told you I don’t want to be with her. You can spend time at hers without making me a fool.”

“You are not— I mean, you’re damn smart and the best song writer I know.” Miles bubbled out. TALK, not rambling. he reminded himself. That’s the new plan after all. “I’m sorry I lied. I panicked and couldn’t think of a better idea. I just... I don’t want you to know.”

Alex misunderstood his words. “What? I just told you—“

“No no, it’s not about Alexa. She’s only helping me.” Miles was trembling himself. He was not even this nervous when he first kissed a boy at 6th grade. “If we rehearse for the party everyday this week I don’t think I can keep it a secret any longer. And I don’t want you to keep a distance with me if you find out.”

Alex’s looked up, eyes wide open. 

Now he knew.

+

For once in his life, Alex couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

He was on the verge of laughing until his eyes were filled with tears. But that’s clearly not a very good thing to do when Miles looked like he was about to faint.

The silence made Miles step back. He was going to run. It’s unbelievable how well they read each other’s mind except on this one thing. Alex chuckled, grabbed at his shoulder before Miles could escape and pulled him close. “Breath, will you?” Alex reminded him softly. His own chest felt a bit tight. “Miles?” Looked like his reminder didn’t work. Alex shook his head slightly.

He leaned up and pressed a kiss onto Miles’ lips.

+

“So we are the last ones to know?” Miles hummed, disappointed in himself. “Fuck. Should have told you earlier.”

“I knew something’s not right when Alexa was being weird! But how come she offered to help you? That’s so unfair. Alexa only made fun of me when she found out I liked Eva but didn’t have the guts to tell her. Twice!” 

“Well, she said she’s going to help me get you and then she’ll be in the music video of My Mistakes Were Made For You, playing your girlfriend while I stand there with me guitar looking all alone and pathetic.” Miles admitted. “It’s because I was a dick to her and always refused to go to her tea parties when I thought you liked her.”

It was impossible to not kiss Alex when he was laughing like that. Miles completely forgot how he managed to contain himself before.

 

+END+

**Author's Note:**

> Thus is impulse writing! I just need something sweet to fight off the snow outside my window.  
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/samantha-7leaves 
> 
> Plz feel free to leave any requests or something because I’m constantly Milex deprived


End file.
